Shaman King: Gunslinger
by Galvatron2.5
Summary: A cowboy-shaman comes to town, with four criminal ghosts, Jesse James, Butch Cassidy, Jack the Ripper and Al Capone!


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. (Sniffles)  
  
Shaman King: Gunslinger Chapter 1: Pulling the Trigger.  
  
Yoh, Anna, Manta and Amidamaru are watching a movie. It's Spider-Man, but dubbed. A kid about Yoh's age in cowboy garb taps Amidamaru on the shoulder.  
" 'Scuse me, mister sam-u-rai ghost person, I can't see the screen," The kid says in a southern accent.  
" Oh, sorry. WAIT, YOU CAN SEE ME?" Amidamaru asks.  
" Yep. I'm a shaman. Not here for the fight though. Just here to meet the Shaman King. By the way, my name's Trigger," The boy says.  
  
Now everyone is at a table. Trigger is eating a ice-cream pop.  
" So, why do you just want to meet the Shaman King? Shouldn't you want to become him?" Yoh asks.  
" Nope. To much responsibility. It'll shun you more than even just being a shaman will. Having to do miracles. I'd rather just be his buddy. And I'll help too," he says whilst twirling his squirt gun on his index finger. " And, I have a question," he says slyly, " about this beautiful little lady here." he asks while looking at Anna. Yoh, Amidamaru, Manta and a cowboy ghost all sweat drop. The ghost startles everyone but Trigger.  
" Butch Cassidy! I swear! If you don't stop scaring people, I'll lock you in that memorial tablet!" Trigger yells. He looks at his new friends. "Sorry, Now as I was saying, Miss Anna, are you free? Or am I gonna hafta beg you? See, I always knew I'd meet a perfect lady, but never thought she'd also be a shaman." As Yoh sees this, he grows angry, but only Amidamaru can tell. The samurai puts a hand over his mouth as he laughs. Manta thinks in the back of his head, Oh, she's perfect all right. Perfectly mean, perfectly manipulative, perfectly painful. Maybe Trigger needs glasses.  
  
Li-an (A/N: I like the Chinese name of Ren and Bason better. So, if you don't, just imagine it says Ren and Bason instead of Li-an and Mason. Okay? Good.) walks into his home. Jun is standing there with Mason.  
" Li-an, why are you late? Were you fighting? Or with Pilca again? Or, perhaps, at an arcade drinking soda? There is a new, extremely powerful shaman in town, and he seems to have powers rivaled only by the last Shaman King. SO, if you don't fight him, I'm going to send some warriors." Jun says at him in a demeaning tone.  
" I'll fight him. And win. You have my word. Mason! Let us go." Li-an yelled.  
  
"Please?" Trigger asked Anna.  
" No." She responded. Yoh and Manta sighed. No matter what Trigger did, Anna still wouldn't have anything to do with him. He asked to go square dancing, line dancing, ballroom dancing, go to a dance club, even just play Dance Dance Revolution. Yet she denied him every time.  
"Okay, I'll just sulk in pity and self doubt, possibly even send a knife though an artery, creating a critical wound, mortally wounding me, as I also drink a glass of poisonous hemlock." Trigger said in an odd tone.  
" That's nice." Anna responded.  
" Dammit. Even my trump card failed. Butch, you could at least comfort me. Even Al does." Trigger said while looking at the outlaw. Just then, a finely dressed ghost appeared.  
" Its okay. You had a rough day. I had many of them, robbing things, being a gangster, running from cops. Just relax." The ghost said in a comforting New York accent.  
" Really Capone, you softened up after death." Butch said to him. " I mean, come on! James and Jack never did that! Of course, Jesse James was like me, an outlaw, and Jack did kill many a prostitute. Never understood why."  
" Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!!! ALL YOUR GHOSTS ARE OUTLAWS?" Manta screamed at Trigger.  
" Yep. I'm called the bandit shaman back home. Oh, there's also this daimyo ghost I had. Apparently he sent a thousand men to kill this one samurai. Never liked that guy. Never had to run, like to rest of 'em did. When he passed on, I hoped he went to hell. Anyhoo, speaking of the daimyo, the guy he ordered them to kill was Ami. Ami. Amiflapar. no, Amisacar." Trigger went on trying to remember.  
" Was it Amidamaru?" Amidamaru asked.  
" Yea! Oh. Sorry." Trigger said quietly. As they walked out the door, Li-an appears.  
" Are you the newest shaman around Funbari Hill?" He asked smugly to Trigger.  
" Yeah, so what if I am? Oh, you wanna fight. Well, alrighty then. Butch Cassidy!" Trigger yelled. Butch and Mason appear at once. Li-an and Trigger yell at the same time " Integrate!". It takes .02 for Trigger, .05 for Li-an. That point zero three made all the difference. Li-an and Mason looked down to see three cuts on his left arm, one on his shoulder, one hole in his earlobe, and three small holes in his hair. Li-an fell backwards as of then.  
" If I'd used REAL ammo, not just water, you'd be hurt a lot worse than that. Between my speed and Triggers aim, we're unbeatable. And at only 2% integration, too." Butch said through Trigger's body.  
" Now, go. Before I use a different ghost, one that WILL kill you, Li- an Tao, he who was chosen to be a Shaman Fighter, yet needs his older sister to send corpses to fight for him. Leave now, before you suffer worse injuries." Trigger said in a stern tone. His eyes burned like coals in their sockets. Li-an ran, knowing he must have vengeance.  
  
That's all I got. Sorry. I'll hurry up on this, Love Hina Revisited and Beyblade:MNI quickly, kay? 


End file.
